The Proposal
by MaxandFang101
Summary: A cute little one-shot I just thought of. The title kind of explains it all.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and the flock. Got it?**

**Now on with the story.**

**The Proposal: **

** Fang's POV:**

You can do this Fang, you can do this. I've been walking around with a small black box in my pocket for weeks now. I still haven't found the right time to give it to her yet. Oh my god, what if she says no!

**Max's POV:**

I walked down the hall to the bedroom I was currently occupying at my mom's house. Yes, you heard correctly, we were all back at my mom's house. The world has been saved for about a month now, and we don't really have a house, so I thought, why not? Anyway, it was great. Angel was helping my mom bake cookies, Nudge and Ella went shopping, and Gazzy and Iggy were in the backyard probably discussing their latest plans for a bomb. So that left me and Fang and the TV. He won. I mean, who really wants to watch a bunch of guys getting all sweaty and dirty for fun. Apparently Fang. Oh well, I still love him. And me thinking that last line wasn't a mistake. I really do love him. So, I walked into my bedroom, and guess what I found. Come on, can you guess? Give up? A really stunned me. There were gorgeous roses all over my bed. And in the middle of all of them was a note.

_Hope you like them._

_ -Fang_

I sighed. He still wasn't a man of words. But then I smiled, thinking about the time he took to put this whole thing together. It really was beautiful. He really is the best boyfriend in the entire world.

**(AN: And if you didn't get by now that Max and Fang are dating, now you know.) **I am so lucky.

**Fang POV:**

I thought of this really great idea. While Max was inhaling the first batch of cookies, (So much that Angel and Dr. M had to make more.) I went to the grocery store a few blocks away, and got fourteen half-dozens of roses. One half-dozen for every year I've known Max. Then I arranged them carefully on her bed to look like wings. I hope she liked them. Because if she does, this might be the day I propose.

**Angel POV:**

This is great! All those times Max wouldn't even admit that she loved Fang, and now he was going to propose! Max would definitely say yes, I know she would! I have to go tell Gazzy!

Me: "Gazzy, can I talk to you for second?"

Gazzy: "Sure Angel."

I walked into his bedroom, and quietly closed the door.

Me: "Okay, I have to tell you, but you have to promise me that you won't tell anybody, got it?"

Gazzy: "Okay, but why?"

Me: "If you listen, you'll find out."

Gazzy: "Fine."

Me: "Okay, Fang is going to propose to Max!" I shouted in a whisper.

Gazzy: "Really, when?"

Me: "Tonight, so don't blow anything up today and put Max in a bad mood.

Gazzy: "Fine." He said grouchily. Boys just don't understand the importance of a proposal, do they.

Gazzy: "I better go tell Iggy than, he'll be very disappointed."

Me: "Okay, but just don't tell Nudge, cuz' she'll tell Max."

Gazzy: "Alright."

Me: "Good. Bye Gazzy, I have to go help Max's mom take the cookies out of the oven."

Gazzy: "Save me and Iggy some too!" He called after me.

Me: "OK." I shouted back from downstairs.

This is going to be the most perfect proposal ever!

**Max's POV:**

I was going to go downstairs to thank Fang for his beautiful wings, when he popped out of his bedroom. I walked over to him casually, then threw my arms around his neck, and kissed him on the cheek.

"You are the best boyfriend ever." I told him.

"Glad to see that you finally realized it." He said, and then smiled at me.

I slapped him playfully on the arm, and laughed. We headed downstairs, so I could eat some more cookies, and I glanced at the clock. Wow, 7:30 already? Nudge and Ella were walking in the door, and Iggy and Gazzy were already eating their way through _my_ cookies. Oh well, I guess they deserve it, I haven't heard one explosion go off today, I think thats a record. Or suspicious. Oh never mind, today was a good day, I'll let them get off the hook.

Then the strangest thing happened. Fang got down on one knee, and took out a little black box, and asked me the one question I thought I would never hear in my whole caged-saving the-world life,

"Maximum Ride, will you marry me?"

YES! My brain screamed. I just couldn't find my mouth to say it. After about ten seconds, I found it.

"Yes!" I kind-of, might-of screamed.

Then we kissed, and everybody put in their two cents about how happy they were, even Jeb, who was standing in the back of the room, for the last ten minutes. Mom had invited him, because today was supposedly my real birthday. And the absolute best day of my life.

The End.

**Cute? Terrible? Awsome? Tell me in your review! One word answers are perfectly acceptable! **

**Just click the little green and white button below! :^)**


End file.
